The Imprinted One
by Booklover256
Summary: Sam has a little sister who got taken away from him when he was ten. Then she shows up again and Sam couldn't be happier. But how did she find him and why did she run away and what happens when she gets imprinted on?


Summary: Sam has a little sister who got taken away from him when he was 10. Then she shows up again and Sam couldn't be happier. But how did she find him and why did she run away and what happens when she gets imprinted on?

Chapter 1 Haley POV

_Yes! I can finally make my escape but I need to hurry,_ I thought while jumping out of the window. You're probably wondering why I did that. Well, that's because I get abused by my dad. My mom, if I should even call her that, left when I was 8. After she left my dad started to drink and got so drunk that he would hit me and call me names and say that it was my fault that "mom" left.

The first time he did that, I knew that I had to escape and try to find my brother, Sam Uley. That last time I saw him was when he was ten and I was seven. We got separated because my dad or Joshua (I'm going to start calling him Joshua) decided that he wanted to move. My brother threw a fit and kept saying that he didn't want to go until they finally gave in. He went to live with our grandma but before that my parents asked if I wanted to stay with him. I looked at him and saw that he wanted me to stay with him but I decided to go with my parents because I got bullied by Paul and Jared. I never told him because he was protective of me and I didn't want him to beat them up or get beaten up by them. I regret the choice I made to this day not only because of Joshua or "mom" but because of the face he made when I told him that I wanted to go with Joshua and "mom". I've never seen him so hurt. He yelled at me and told me to don't bother finding him again and told me he hated me then ran away. I cried every night after that and I still do.

Now no matter what he told me I need my brother now and if he doesn't want me then I'll just let him know how sorry I am and go somewhere else. Three years ago I had a plan on where to find him. I'll start where we grew up, La Push, Washington. If he's not there then I'll search for him to nearby cities. If I still can't find him then I'll quit looking for him then I'll try living the rest of my life alone. I didn't go three years ago because I needed to get enough money to fly to my hometown. Joshua didn't know but I had a job as a stripper at a bar. Josh was smart enough to only hit me hard enough just to give me bruises that I could easily put make-up on. I was one of the guy's most favorite girls there because of how I looked.

Since I was from La Push I was Quileute and had the traditional black hair and brown eyes. What was different about my hair though was that it was naturally curly. Only some Quileute women had curly hair and I was one of them. I was taller then other women due to my long legs and I'm really flexible. I also love to sing and sometimes I would sing at the bar. That earned me extra money and I saved every bit of it. I hid it from Joshua in a loose floor board under the bed and today was the day that I was going to La Push. Josh went away today with one of his bimbos to Hawaii. He left me because he thought that I wouldn't run away. He probably thought that I didn't have the strength. Well, sucks for him! I mentally smiled.

I left a note that says:

**Dear Joshua,**

** I refuse to call you dad anymore. You lost that ****privilege**** the first time you hit me. I'm writing this note to tell you that I left and am sure as hell not coming back to this hellhole. No wonder mom left you. You were and still am a horrible person. I have no idea why she loved you in the first place and I'm ashamed that I'm ****related**** to you. Don't bother trying to find me because there's no way I'm going back. Have a nice life and hope you die and go to hell.**

** Haley **

With that I called a taxi and went to the airport. I bought a ticket to Seattle, WA and got on the plane and thought what I can do for the next 10 hours.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got off the plane and started to walk to La Push when I thought of one important thing: How do I find Sam?

I thought of this as I was walking and just decided to ask someone. It's a small reservation so everybody knows everybody. I stopped a girl walking by me and when she turned around, I gasped.


End file.
